


a world with you in it is a world worth living

by BLAZEPOWD3R



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fundy is eleven, I promise, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Niki knows that, No Smut, Pre election days, Sloppy Makeouts, Wilbur is an idiot, aka the good days, no body dies, not sleeping, stab wounds, tubbo and tommy are basically brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLAZEPOWD3R/pseuds/BLAZEPOWD3R
Summary: Wilbur and Niki finally have a chance at relaxation. With the war finally over and L'manburg staying as a stable country what could go wrong? A lot apparently.set in medieval/revolutionary times!
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 35
Kudos: 112





	1. A Spark and His Nikita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki returns after a long trip away from the four boys. She notices Wilbur is fighting his own demons and wants to help him.

Wilbur's knee bounced with excitement. And maybe a little bit of anxiety. She's coming back. She's coming home. The brunette frantically stood up, startling his younger brother. "Jesus man, loosen up! She's only been gone for four weeks" Tommy crossed his arms and slid further back into his seat. Four weeks too long. Wilbur thought as he chewed his lip. 

Exactly four and a half weeks ago Niki left to visit her family up North. Wilbur wasn't very fond of her leaving just after the war. Afraid that any lost rebels would surely attack her at the sight of her uniform. 

"Wil, I can completely take care of myself! It's only a few weeks. I'll be fine. More than fine." She assured him as she fixed his ruffled collar. "Just-- promise me you'll watch out. I don't want anything happening to you." She grabbed his face and pressed a kiss to his lips to ease his worries. "Don't worry about me! I don't know if you forgot but I can kick ass." The blonde smugly announced, posing heroically in front of the lanky man. He roared with laughter as he scooped her up in a warm embrace. "I know. I know. I'm just gonna miss you is all." Niki grabbed him tighter. 

"I'll miss you more."

Suddenly the door swung open and Wilbur whipped his head so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash. His smile faltered as Tubbo and his eleven year old son, Fundy walked in. 

"You look happy to see us." The fox boy chimed as he placed a basket of apples on the dining table, they glisten with the the shine of fresh morning dew. Wilbur reached for the red fruit, throwing it from hand to hand before taking a loud crunchy bite. 

Tubbo looked over to the blonde. "Has he been like this all day?" Tommy nods. "Pretty much since he woke up. He can't stop thinking about his girlfriend." Tommy sang the last word. Erupting laughs from both Fundy and Tubbo. 

Girlfriend. He smiled at the thought. Wilbur returned to his resting point at his assigned seat at the dining table, continuing his anxiety crazed leg bounces. 

Just as Tommy was about to complain about the tapping noise his older brother's shoes made--a sound of a horse cry was heard in the distance. 

Wilbur's head shot up to the noise, a very large smile adorning his face. He looked over at Tommy who nodded his head towards the door. "What are you waiting for, dumbass! Go kiss her!" The three boys cheered as the tall brunette raced out the door, leaving the apple he was snacking on long forgotten. 

He not so gracefully stumbled down this steps of his home. A surge of excitement ran through him. There she was. His Nikita. 

He wasn't wearing a coat, even though it was snowing. But it didn't matter. His boots made loud crunches as they collided with the snow, making him trip a few times. 

"Wil!!"

"Niki!"

The woman almost fell off her horse as she dismounted. Attempting to run to the lanky brunette but cursing herself for wearing the wrong attire for such weather like this. 

But finally, after many trips and falls and faces full of snow - they reached each other. Wilbur grabbed her by her waist, hoisting her up in the air and twirling her enthusiastically. They both laughed joyfully as he lowered her to the ground and connected their foreheads. 

"My Nikita.." The tall man whispered. Pulling her into a searing kiss. Niki's hands flew to his brown locks and his moved across her jawline. They stood there in each other's embraces. Wilbur sighing with so much content as his eyes met hers. 

He felt something. A spark. A spark that was burning for so long but now only turning into a roaring flame. A flame that glows and crackles. 

Wilbur let out a breathy chuckles as he realizes. 

He's fallen completely head over heels for this woman. He kissed her again. Only this time, it was a little more passionate then the last. He knew he wanted to the spend the rest of his life with this woman. No matter what. And she felt the same exact way. 

She pulls away smiling from ear to ear. "I'm so happy to see you, Wilby!" He chuckles at the little nickname she gave him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled him against her. 

"Aye! Don't have any fun without us now!" Before Wilbur could process it he hit the snow coated ground with a 'hmph'. Tommy's smile greeted him as his brother picked a twig from his hair. The five of them roared with laughter. 

"We're so glad you're back, Niki!" Tubbo exclaimed, hugging her even tighter. Niki squeaked out a small 'me too!' as the brunette squeezed his arms around her torso.

Wilbur noticed Niki's small discomfort and chuckled. "Alright you three-- let's let Niki gather her things inside she's had a long journey." She thanks him with a smile as all five of them return to their feet. Tubbo clapped his hands. "First one to bring Niki's stuff back to the house gets the first helping of dinner and bragging rights." The small brunette announced. Niki shook her head with a laugh at the young boys shenanigans. Well, this way will go a lot faster. She thought. 

"Oh you're on!" Tommy was the first to sprint towards the pile of luggage that rested at the side of Niki's horse. "You bastard! That's cheating!" Tubbo yelled as he bolted after the blonde.

Wilbur looked down at the fox boy in front of him. "What's wrong? To old for their games?" He joked, ruffling his fur. 

Fundy laughed. "The opposite in fact!" The child pulled a small back pack across his shoulder, Niki recognizing the small imprint of her initials on the arm of the pack. She smirked. 

"I grabbed this before they started! I have a history of memorizing their silly games." Wilbur stared dumbfounded at his son. "Yknow Fundy, you're a bloody genius." The small boy smiled up at his father, his canines faintly poking out from under his lip. The three of them hurried into the house before the two teens could catch up. 

"Yes! I won!" Tommy cheered, jumping up and down. "Actually." Tubbo pointed to Fundy. "He won!" The blonde lowered his head, slipping out a few curses. 

"Cmon everyone, its cold! Let me get settled in and then make us all supper." Niki ushered everyone. The four boys shuffled in at the word supper. "I'll help you with dinner!" The fox boy announced. "Thank you, Fundy." She patted his head. 

After having dinner they all resided to their own homes for the night, the three boys exchanging goodnights before they left.

Niki was brushing her teeth in the washroom when Wil walked in and slowly wrapped his arms around her torso from behind. She smiled as the tooth brush dangled from her lips. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"You look exhausted." The blonde whispered, stroking her hand through his brown locks. "Mmm, I am." He leaned into her gentle touch, smiling wide. 

"Go head to bed, I'll be there in a moment." Wilbur hummed as a response, kissed the nape of her neck again and trudged into the other room.

She sighed. A lace of worry threatened her brow. He didn't seem like himself-- he was always tired and the huge bags and puffy eyes were not hiding it. He was thinner then usual, she was worried he wasn't feeding himself. Worried that he was going back to old habits. 

She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Wilbur sat on the edge of their bed, his shirt now discarded and his head in his hands. Sleep threatened his eye lids but he shook himself awake. No. Don't sleep. Protect them. The war has ended. You won! Which is what he tried to tell himself but his other thoughts corrupted his mind.

They'll find you. They always do. Dream will kill Tommy, then Tubbo, then Fundy. Then Niki- Wilbur stood up abruptly as he frantically digged his finger tips through his scalp. He tried to shake the image of Dream out of his mind. It haunted him. 

He felt his chest tighten and the breath being pulled out of his lungs. His head throbbed with a new aching pain and he let out a small cry as he slid to the floor. 

A hand touched his shoulder and he recoiled in fear. Arms wrapped around his shaking body. "Wil, it's me. You're alright, I'm here." Brown met blue and Wilbur hid his face in Niki's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Niki. I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to see me like this." He stood up, rubbing his hands against his trousers. Niki sweeped his hair away from his eyes. "It's alright, Wil. It's not like I haven't seen you like this before." She cupped his face in her hands, tracing his jaw line with her thumb. 

His eyes met hers. Her crystal water eyes swallowed his worries. He could stare into them for eternity and neither of them would mind.

"Are you okay?" He leaned into her hand as she cupped his cheek again. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." 

But she always does. 

She decided she was too tired to carry on a conversation. Niki grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. 

They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	2. Nightmares and Sparring Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki helps Wilbur after he is awoken from a nightmare. And Tommy doesn't know where Tubbo is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so sorry for the sort of filler chapter-- i'm trying to kick the story off as fast as I can and I sort of scuffed this

Wilbur has a tendency to apologize for things he doesn't need to. Niki teased him for it. He had a kind soul and she knows he means well, but he apologizes for the most random things (that would fall into three categories):

1) when he's talking about his passion

"Sorry for talking so much."

2) when they both talk at the same time

"So sorry, you go first!"

3) when they even bump shoulders or shoes

"Sorry, Niki."

But there's always another category that Niki never counts. Because the moments when Wilbur was trembling in her arms or her lap, barely able to breathe, it's all he can manage to say. 

Apologies. 

Wilbur chokes them out, his voice barely a hoarse whisper. He mumbles them into her shoulder, holding her tight to his shaking form. 

With a heavy heart she knows for the most part that these endless apologies weren't for her. They're for the people he's lost, the people he's convinced he let down, for the people in the echo of the nightmare he just desperately dragged himself out of. 

All she can do in times like this is hold him. And she does exactly that. 

Her hand combs through his hair, the other one firmly on his back. He mumbles incoherently, his wet face pressed against her neck. His shaking hands latch tightly on the back of her night gown. 

Silence consumes them for a moment before she feels Wilbur finally take a deep breath. 

"You're with me, you're with me." She repeats, not even sure he can hear her as she rubs his back. She swallows, trying to make her voice sound as calm as possible. She holds his face directly in her hands and smears the remaining tears from his cheeks. He leaned into her hand unthinkingly, pressing his lips to her left palm. She smiles. 

Wilbur then takes another deep breath, then hastily rubs his eyes with his hands. "Prime, I'm sorry, Niki."

He bit his lip. She's sure it's to hold another apology back. God, she _knows_ that's what it is. 

Niki sighs softly. "Wil-"

She felt his body tense. "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to say that was I? Sorry- _gah! Shit._ I said it again!"

"Wilbur I-" Niki swallows, biting her tongue. "If it helps," She whispers, trying again, the words seemingly foreign on her tongue. "I forgive you."

He stills. 

Then his lip began to tremble. 

He began to sob, and all Niki wanted to do was to grab his shoulders and scream. To not be so hard on himself. That it's unfair to carry all the weight of this nation on his shoulders. 

The brunette opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is a shaky exhale. 

"I forgive you, alright?" Niki tried again tearfully. She wanted him to truly and clearly hear her. Without hesitation, she constricts him into a tight hug. His body seemed more moldable then putty, as his face sinks into her shoulder. Wilbur mostly in her lap now as they sit in each others embraces. 

"I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you." She whispers into his hair. But somehow, Wilbur still has more tears to offer. But Niki will say it, she'll say it as many times as it takes for him to believe her. 

He finally settles a few minutes later. No more words are exchanged between them as Niki wraps her arms around his middle, her face buried in his neck. Feeling bold, she pressed a soft kiss to his nape. As she does so, she feels him melt against her touch.

Wilbur's voice breaks the silence. She can feel his voice vibrate through her bones. 

"Thank you, Niki." Her blue eyes met with his brown puffy ones and she smiled. "Of course, Wil." She kissed him, long and slow. She wanted to remind him that she was there. That she wasn't going to leave him. 

She was his anchor. And he was hers. 

\--------

Niki was awoken by a loud crash from the kitchen. She jolted upward, realizing the place Wilbur was occupying was cold and empty.

Instant panic settled upon her as she sprang to her feet and pulled open the door to Wilbur's kitchen. She was ready to heal a wound or scold someone for the noise but she smiled when she stood in the doorway. 

"You wanna learn how to use it?" Wilbur asked his small son. Holding a wooden sparring sword in his hand. Fundy nodded his head violently as he jumped up and down. 

Wilbur met her eyes and he smirked. She returnned the gesture. "Well then," He placed the sword in the small boy's paw. "You don't need both hands, see. It's a one handed weapon." Fundy looked at the short sword in awe. Niki giggled. 

Wilbur fixed the fox boys stance and readjusted the sword in his grasp. "Alright my little warrior," He began, pulling the jacket he was wearing off his shoulders. "are you ready to attack?" The lanky man stood a few feet away from him. Fundy nodded. 

"I'm your first opponent. Come at me!" Fundy's ears perked up as he charged towards Wilbur. Yelling and giggling as he poked his father in the stomach several times. 

Wilbur stood there for a moment, almost forgetting what he had to do. "Oh!" He grabbed his abdomen, letting out a dramatic cry. "Oh! Oh no! How injured I am and how strong you are!" 

He reached over to Niki. "Oh how I wither from his powerful attacks! Help me, Niki! How I decay!" He fell to the floor with a thud. 

Niki's hand went to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh no! He's dead! What ever will we do." She cried, snorting out a chuckle. 

Fundy turned his head in confusion at the man he 'slayed'. He brought the tip of the weapon to his face and poked his cheek. "Yes?" Wilbur peeked an eye open. Fundy hesitated. "Are you really dead?" Wilbur froze and looked over to Niki. She shrugged. 

"Mmm. Yep super dead! Good job, kiddo." Fundy sat there in thought, before smiling wide. "I have an idea!" Fundy grabbed the sword and bonked his own head. He froze for a moment before laughing and falling to the floor. 

"There!" His tail wagged in excitement. "Now we're both dead!" Wilbur opened his eyes and roared with laughter. "Alright, whatever you say, buddy."

Niki smiled at the two boys on the floor. Fundy was only adopted, but Wilbur treated him as his own blood. She liked that.

The front door swung open and Tommy entered. He was mid yawn when he stretched his arms out, saying goodmorning to Wilbur and Niki. 

"Hey Tommy, we're dead!" Fundy yelled from the floor. The blonde raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Well, good morning to you to." He laughed, taking a seat at the dining table. 

"Do you know what," He gestured to Wilbur and Fundy. "This is?" Niki laughed, shaking her head. "I have no idea, these two just woke me up." Tommy nodded, pursing his lips. Niki tilted her head, realizing they were missing someone. 

"Where's Tubbo?" Tommy leaned back in his chair. "He went out on a walk," The boy began. "He woke up early. Maybe went down to the village nearby-- he said something about getting more supplies. We're fairly low, after all." 

Niki and Wilbur twisted their heads simultaneously. "He went alone?" Niki asked. Tommy nodded. Wilbur stood up from the floor, his eyes widened. "Let me get this straight. Tubbo went alone to get supplies when a war just ended? Do you know how easy of a target he could be?" Tommy sat there for a second before his eyes widened like his brother's. 

"Oh shit." He breathed. Wilbur threw his hands in the hair. "Why didn't you stop him?" He raised his voice. "I thought he could take care of himself! He's responsible!" The lanky brunette sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No he is not!" Tommy stiffened at the seriousness of his voice. 

Wilbur grabbed his coat and helped his son get up from the floor. "What're we gonna do, Wil?" Tommy asked with a worried glance. 

"Well, we're gonna go find him that's what we're gonna do." Wilbur asked Tommy and Fundy to get the horses ready for their departure. Not wanting to piss off the brunette anymore, they ran outside. Leaving Niki and Wilbur alone. 

"Are you alright?" Niki scooted over to him. He looked up at her for a split second, focusing on fastening the buttons on his coat. "Yes. Yes I'm fine, Niki." She frowned and took a seat next to him. "Are you sure? Because if you aren't you-" He cut her off. "You've been asking me that a lot lately and I'm fine! I just. I can't get this damn buttons fastened." His breath picked up as he struggled with them before giving up with a grunt, accidentally tearing the button off. 

Wilbur let out a exhausted sigh, placing his head in his hand. Niki grabbed his face between her palms. "Wil, look at me," He did as she said. "We're going to find him. I promise you." Wilbur nodded. "He's like a brother Niki! If he got hurt. Or _worse._ I wouldn't know what to do.." Niki stood up, throwing her coat over her shoulders. "And that's exactly why we're going to find him."

He smiled up at her. He held back the urge to kiss her a million times and tell her how much he loved her. But now is not a good time. 

Instead, he left a peck on her lips and slipped out a small thank you before heading outside to help the two boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments + feedback and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Stuffed Squirrels and Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them embark on the journey to find Tubbo. Niki and Wil share an intimate moment. Wilbur has another nightmare and surprisingly takes comfort from Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! this chapter was rushed and I have mixed feelings about it:( i would really like some feed back and some thoughts on it! thank you!

The weather was. _Rough._ To say the least. 

"Oh it just had to start raining didn't it?" Tommy complained as he felt small droplets fall onto his skin. Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Quit your whining Tommy, it'll die down soon enough."

It didn't. 

They stopped at a travelling inn. Thank god they did or else they would be soaked to their bones. 

The place was.. unique. If unique is a crazy house then yes, unique. Niki jumped when she saw the hanging taxidermy covering the walls. She clung to Wilbur's arm. The brunette chuckled. "What's wrong, love? Scared of a little stuffed squirrel?" He teased in her ear. 

"Har har." She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "I hate you." Niki laughed, shaking her head. Wilbur gasped in fake shock. "Why? I'm very lovely." She scoffed, but he caught the smile she attempted to hide. 

"Are you two lovebirds gonna pay or are you going keep flirting with each other?" She saw the red tint on Wilbur's cheeks as he laughed off his younger brothers question, paying the man at the desk the desired cash. 

Tommy and Fundy got their own room to share. Much to their liking. And Wilbur and Niki would be lying if they said they weren't hoping to be alone for the night. 

Wilbur changed into more comfortable clothes as the two of them got settled into the small room. Niki was looking out the only window in the room when he finished changing. 

"Everything alright, love?" He wrapped his arms around her middle, leaving a kiss on her exposed shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips. "I'm just worried about him. He's just a kid. He shouldn't be out on his own." Wilbur hummed, pressing his lips to her shoulder again. "Tubbos a little firecracker. Whatever trouble he gets himself into- I promise you he'll be just fine." She looked over at him, her eyebrow raised. "Look who's promising now." Wilbur chuckled at his lover. 

He spun her around. Her back know facing the window. She looked up at him, or the shape of him that she could make out in the dim light. A shadow with hazelnut eyes. Her fingers ran across his jaw line and stopped at the hair at his neck. 

His hands landed firmly at her waist, never leaving her gaze. She was the first to lean in, holding his face as she did so. Kissing lazily around goofy smiles and giggles. Niki leaned into him pulling at his brown locks enough to make him groan. He reacted by running his hand along her torso and making her shiver. Clumsy tongues and ticklish sides. 

"Mmm wait." Niki slowly pushed away. She thought she heard footsteps, afraid that Tommy or Fundy needed something. 

"What's up?" He licked his lips. 

"I thought I heard someone. Shhh." She whispered. 

He hushed himself, but only because his mouth was occupied with nipping at her neck. "Wil," She giggled. Running her hands through his hair. She threw her head back with quiet laugher as he continued his attack on her neck. 

And then the small room filled with light. They froze. Tommy stood in the doorway, arms crossed with a shit eating grin plastered to his face. 

"Hey buddy," Wilbur grinned, blinking in the new light. He moved an inch away from Niki and straightened himself up like it was any old situation. "Fancy seeing you here."

"This is cliche, even for you." Tommy laughed, wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

"Thanks man, always looking to out do myself. Yknow?" He smiled. Niki wanted to lick it off. 

"Fundy bet me 10 bucks that you two weren't _yknowing._ I said you were. guess I was right!" Tommy shrugged, seeming pretty proud of himself for guessing it right. 

"10 dollars?" Niki laughed. "Fundy was bored! I don't blame him. Not much for us to do in a four by five room." The blonde confessed. 

"Well yeah you should've seen Niki a-" "Wil." She chuckled, slapping his shoulder to shut him up. Wilbur looked at his younger brother in the doorway. "Do you need something or did you just come in here to interrupt us?" Tommy held his hands up in defense. "Hey man, just be glad it wasn't Fundy who walked in." Wilbur shooed him away. 

Tommy yelped. "Okay! Okay! I'm leaving." He stood in the doorway, wearing the same shit eating grin. "Goodnight, Willy! I love you!" He sang in a high pitched voice. Wilbur chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, I love you too you gremlin. Go to bed."

"I know, I know. You want to get back to _whatever you're doing_ with Niki-" Wilbur let go of Niki only to grab the door handle. "Thanks for stopping bye!" He said, giving him a thumbs up then slamming the door closed on his face. 

He looked back over to her to be greeted with a smirk. "What?" He said with a breathy chuckle. "Nothing!" She chimed. Niki grabbed his face. "Kiss me again before another one interrupts us."

She giggled and let him kiss her so sweetly she thought she might melt. He was so fucking good at it. His lips knew hers like a map, a treasure map and her small sighs were the prizes he wanted. There were not many things she could say she liked more then being kissed by Wilbur. She could do it forever. 

They settled down after a few minutes. Cuddling up against each other on the small mattress. Wilbur leaned his forehead against hers. He hugged her waist, forehead now hovering over hers, as he bent close. Placing a small peck on her lips. 

"Goodnight, my love." Wilbur pulled her close to him. "Goodnight, Wil."

\------

Wilbur's eyes fluttered open before dawn. The sun just barely peeking out over the horizon. It's warm. He feels limbs wrapped around him, and for a split second he thought he was under attack, that someone was attempting to choke him out. But he quickly realized that that's not the case. That the heart beating next to him is Niki's and no one was attempting to harm him. At least not now. 

But fuck, was it hot. The body heat radiating from the person next to him just adds onto it. He licks his lips and he cringes. His mouth tasted like sand paper. He takes a deep breath and wipes building sweat from his forehead. 

"Prime," He mumbles as he untangles himself and sits up, carful not to startle the sleeping blonde next to him. He peeks his head into the hallway, it was dark except for the small candles illuminating the walkway. 

He stumbles down the dim hallway, wanting to cool down somewhere. He finds a small lounge and takes a seat at one of the couches. Wilbur notices a pitcher of water and a glass at the table. He doesn't think twice about it as he takes a sip. The water oddly warm, but he's so thirsty, he just brushes it off. 

He makes his way back to the room slowly. The floor boards creaking under his feet. He was about to reach for the door handle when he heard it. "No! Stop! Don't touch me!" Adrenaline pumped through his veins. He knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. _Niki._

Wilbur burst through the door, freezing immediately. The masked figure stood in the middle of the room, holding Niki in a choke hold. A blade to her neck. 

Raw fear shoots through his veins. The name falls out of his mouth at his own accord. "Dream," Wilbur tried to make his voice sound calm. "Let her go. Now."

Dream laughed, a menacingly venomous laugh. "Oh Wil, aren't you happy to see me?" _Panic! Panic! Panic!_ Dream tsks. Seemingly unimpressed. "You didn't think I'd come back?" He moves the blade closer to Niki. The blonde let's out a cry. "Wil, help me. Please." Her eyes were filled with fear as his met hers. 

"Dream, please just- don't hurt her." He took a step closer. "Take me. You want to kill me. Not her." The masked man tapped his foot.

"But what's the fun in that?" 

"Please. Please don't." Another venomous laugh ringed through his ears. "Wilbur. Wilbur. Wilbur. You never learn do you?" Before Wilbur could fathom what was happening he heard a cry followed by a thud. He screams, his throat raw. 

He jolted upward. Breathing heavily and uncontrollably. Wilbur whipped his head to the person next to him. Niki was asleep next to him. Her chest rising and falling and her heart giving out steady beats. It was a nightmare. It wasn't real. She's safe. _Niki is safe_. Dream isn't here. He won't hurt her. 

Wilbur let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. He tore the blankets off his legs and stood up. He didn't bother checking the hallway before exiting the room. The inn was eerie during early morning. Turning brunette flinched when he saw a stuffed squirrel. Either he was on edge or Niki was right. 

When he entered the lounge area he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of his younger brother. "Hey Wil. Sorry if I scared you." He whispered, running his fingers through his scalp. Wilbur shook his head "No worries, mate." 

He took a seat next to the blonde. Lowering himself slowly. Tommy glanced over to him. "Let me guess," He began. "Another nightmare?" Wilbur looked over at him, his eyebrow raised and confusion worried his brow. "How did you-" "You've been having them since you were nine. You wouldn't think I picked up on a few hints by now?" He probbed his brothers side with his elbow. Earning a chuckle from the brunette. Silence fell over them for a moment.

"How was it-? The nightmare?" Wilbur sighed, replaying the sound of Niki's pained cry and the horrible laughter. "I'd rather not talk about it." He shook his head, trying to forget the whole thing. Tommy nodded. 

Deciding to change the subject, Wilbur looked over at the blue eyed blonde. "What about you? Why are you up so late?" Tommy leaned back, sighing. 

He shrugged. "Just over thinking, yknow?" The brunette nodded, leaning back as well. "I'm worried about Tubbo. So so worried. I know we all are, but he's my best friend!" Wilbur placed his hand on top of his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Tommy embraced it fully, letting out a small whimper as his brother comforted him. 

"How about this," Wilbur began, pulling back to make eye contact. "We both head to bed, get some rest. And we can discuss finding Tubbo in the morning. Sound good?" He asked, making sure he looked up at him. The blonde nodded. "Goodnight Wil." Tommy hugged him again. Wilbur smiled. "Goodnight, Tommy." Wilbur returned the hug, squeezing him a little too hard. 

"You're- you're crushing my spleen!" Tommy squeaked. "You don't even know where your spleen is." Wilbur joked, pulling away from the bone crushing embrace. 

After exchanging goodnights to each other one more time they both returned to their rooms. Wilbur fell asleep quickly. Niki securely between his arms. 

He wasn't going to let anyone lay a finger on her or the boys. He just had to find Tubbo. 


	4. Reconcile and a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them make it to the village to continue their search for Tubbo. But everything doesn't go to plan when they meet someone new and two people old.

Tommy's fist banged on Wilbur and Niki's door. "Hellooo? You two better not be doing what I think you're doing in there!" Suddenly the door flew open. A shirtless and disoriented Wilbur squinted at him. "Tommy it's five am, what do you want?" 

The blonde clasped his hands together. "We gotta go! If we leave before dawn we can beat the crowd and find Tubbo faster!" Wilbur sighed, rubbing his eyes with his palms. 

"Wil? Is that Tommy?" Niki asked from behind them- she was mid yawn. Wilbur shot a death glare at his younger brother. Tommy smirked. "Yes, dear." The brunette glared at him again and Tommy slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"Is Fundy ready?" Wilbur asked, running his hand along his tired face. Tommy nodded. "We'll be down in a minute." The blonde smiled. "Alright! See you two outside in 10! And get yourself cleaned up Wil- you look like shit." Wilbur smiled sarcastically towards him. "Hahaha. Leave." Tommy frowned, letting out a fake cry. "Yknow. One of these days you'll regret being a prick to me." Wilbur leaned against the arch of the doorway. "Alert me when that day comes." He closed the door, laughing.

After the two of them got ready and gathered their things they met the two boys outside. Fundy jumped into his father's arms, Wilbur quick to catch him and securely wrap him in his grasp. "Dad! Dad! Uncle Tommy says he has a plan!" 

Wilbur raised an eyebrow to the tall teenager in front of him. "Alright, Tommy. Let's hear it." Tommy froze as he looked up to his older brother. "Well. I thought we could head down to the village. Yknow the one with all the shops? We know that Tubbo wouldn't travel in the weather we had yesterday. And I know he sleeps in late. _Like a lot._ So maybe we could catch him around there." Niki nodded, poking Wilbur in the side. "That seems like an alright plan, don't you think, Wil?" 

The lanky brunette thought for a moment. He nodded along with Niki. "Yeah, a great plan." Wilbur smiled gently pushing Tommy's shoulder. "Look at you. Making a solid plan. I'm proud of you." The blonde smiled up at him. "Thanks, Wil."

Fundy looked up at Niki. "Hey Niki, what's that on your neck? Did someone bite you?" The fox boy seemed worried as he examined it. Wilbur spun on his heal and nearly chocked. Niki's eyes widened as his met hers. Tommy let out a roar of laughter. 

Fundy looked at Wilbur and then the love bites on Niki's neck. "Did you bite her?" Tommy nearly fell to the floor, his shoulders racking with uncontrollable laughter. Wilbur's face was as red as a beet. "I- uhm uh-" "Yeah. Something like that." Niki patted the boys head, then Wilbur's cheek. She brushed the situation off as if it was nothing. Wilbur watched her as she walked past him, his mouth open with shock. 

She placed her fingers under his jaw, closing it. "Cmon boys, we have a kid to find." She announced, mounting her horse. 

"You want to kiss her right now, don't you?" Tommy whispered in his ear. "Shup up, Tommy." 

Yes, he does want to kiss her. 

\-------

Well, they didn't beat the crowd that's for sure. "How are we supposed to find Tubbo here? It's a mess!" Niki worried, looking around frantically. They all dismounted their horses, deciding to explore the bustling town on foot. 

The four of them split up. Tommy and Wilbur going one way, Niki and Fundy going the other. "So you love her?" Tommy asked, admiring a little trinket that a booth was selling. "Hm?" Wilbur hummed, seemingly distracted. The blonde rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers near his brother's ear, making him flinch. He sent him a confused look. 

"Niki! You love her don't you?" Wilbur widened his eyes at the question. "Tommy I don't think you sh-" "It's a yes or no question." Wilbur sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Yes. Yes I love her." "Have you told her?" "No!" "Why not?" Tommy pouted, his lip poking up. Wilbur shrugged throwing his hands up. "I just- haven't found the right time." 

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Hah! That's bullshit!" Wilbur scoffed with a smirk. He wanted to tell her. Believe him, he really did. Like he said, he just couldn't find the right time. 

"Wil! Look!" He was lost in his own thoughts, not even realizing Tommy wasn't at his side anymore. He turned his head towards Tommy. He was standing in front of a small booth, presumably selling jewelry. In the blondes hand he held up a shiny engagement ring. 

The brunette rolled his eyes, grabbing the ring from Tommy's hand and placing it back where he found it. The teenager groaned. "Why are you like this?" He dragged his feet. "Like what?" Wilbur questioned. "You never want to have any fun!" He chuckled. "You think that's fun?" Tommy tilted his head. "Well.. No. But you get the idea!" 

Wilbur was about to reply with a sarcastic remark when a breathless Niki and Fundy ran up to them. "Wil!" Niki began, placing her hands on her knees. Trying to catch her breath. "What? What is it?" He quickly asked, worry lacing his words. 

Fundy pointed a few feet in front of them. "Look!" Tommy and Wilbur looked in the direction the fox boy was pointing. Tommy gasped. A familiar head of brown hair bobbed up and down through the crowd of people before slipping into an alley way. 

"We found him." Niki yelled, raising her voice so Wilbur could hear her. The four of them raced to the alley way the small brunette went down earlier. 

"Tubbo!" Tommy yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to make himself louder. 

"Tommy?" a voice returned. 

They took another turn and Tommy nearly knocked his best friend to the floor as he pulled him into a hug. The two boys smiled as they pulled away, both laughing. But Tommy's smile swiftly faltered and he slapped Tubbo on the shoulder. "What the fuck, man! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" 

Tubbo cringed at the sudden seriousness in the blondes voice. "I know! I know! I was going to go back home yesterday but it started raining and-" He cut himself off. 

Wilbur looked down to see what Tubbo was holding. He was holding two pieces of bread. One was already bitten so he assumed that piece was his. "And what?" Wilbur began, his voice was unsmiling. "Who's that other piece of bread for, Tubbo?" 

"I had to help someone." Tubbo lowered his head. "Help who?" Tommy asked. The brunette pointed his head behind him. "Come on. Follow me." 

The four of them followed Tubbo, each exchanging confused glances. Niki stayed close to Wilbur, not knowing what Tubbo was about to get themselves into. 

"He's right in here." Tubbo lead them to a small abandoned tailor shop. Wilbur and Niki looked at each other. Wilbur pulling her impossibly closer. 

The brunette swiped away cob webs from the entrance. It wasn't even an entrance really. The door hanging off from the hinges and splintering wood poked out of it from all sides. 

He's never seen this part of town. It was spine-chilling. 

Wilbur froze as he saw him. A boy was hiding in the corner of the compact room. His knees pressed up against his chest and his hair hiding a portion of his face. 

Niki stepped forward, Wilbur tried to grab for her but she sent him a reassuring glance. She squatted down beside the shaking boy. "Hello. I'm Niki, what's your name?" The lofty boy looked at her--his red and green eyes met her blue ones and she gave him a comforting smile. 

"R-Ranboo." He mumbled anxiously. "Ranboo," Niki repeated. "That's a nice name." He smiled and sat up. Niki held back a gasp as she saw his face. His skin was half black and half white. One side of his face resembled an enderman. While the other, she didn't know. 

An untreated gash layed across his cheek. Niki reached forward, tilting his head to get a better look at it. "What happened here?" She questioned. She just met this boy and was already worried for his well being. "I uhm- got into a fight." His voice went back to a quiet mumble. "With who?"

"I don't remember."

Tubbo suggested to stay the night in the village. Saying Ranboo wasn't in the right state to travel just yet. Wilbur and Niki agreed. Finding an inn in the middle of town. Luckily, this one didn't have taxidermy on the wall. Much to Wilbur and Niki's liking. 

The four boys settled themselves into a room together. The room much more spacious then the last one Tommy and Fundy shared. 

Niki decided to drag Wilbur out of their room and take a walk with her. "Cmon Wil! It'll be fun!" She shook him playfully, giving him puppy eyes. He groaned. "Fine. You're lucky you're my favorite." "I better be."

They walked hand in hand. Every now and then Wilbur would place a soft kiss to her knuckles or they would exchange glances with goofy smiles. 

Niki gasped when she caught sight of an open grass field. She smilied at Wilbur with a menacing undertone. Wilbur looked at her with a grin. "What are you planning Niki-" "Tag! You're it!" Niki cackles as she sprints to the luscious field. Wilbur laughs wholeheartedly. Following her at a quicker speed. 

He's quick to catch up to her. Grabbing her and twirling her around. "Wil!" Niki yelled with laughter. He threw her over her shoulder and she playfully put punched his back, trying to calm down her laughter. Wilbur spun her around one more time before lowering her to the ground. Her back pressed against the misty grass. Wilbur looked down at her, both of them adorning toothy grins. 

The brunette kissed her tenderly, running his hand through her hair and the other held himself up from falling on top of her. Niki sighed into his mouth and he smiled against her lips. 

Niki could feel his fingers along her cheek, tilting her chin. He tasted like sugar on her tongue. And he felt so warm. 

Like gold. 

When they broke the surface, she felt dizzy. Wilbur sighed, breathless and soft. His thumb touched her lower lip, tracing the line of her mouth. He looked in awe of her. And he was.

The words threatened to slip out of his mouth. The three little words he's been dying to spit out. 

But before he could, they heard the sound of faint yelling. It was nearby. Close. 

They both stood up quickly, looked at each other and followed the direction of the shouting. They hid behind a small group of trees. Wilbur peaked out to see who was causing the noise. 

The man was tall. A white bandana tied around his forehead. Wilbur recognized him. And his body tensed. "Listen to me." The man began, drawing his blade towards a village folk he was 'interrogating'. 

The man shook with fear as Sapnap drew his blade closer. "I need you to tell me where General Soot is." He clenched his teeth with a hiss. 

Wilbur looked at Niki. The same look of panic was in her eyes. He pulled her closer. 

"Sapnap," Another man next to him began. He was sporting white rimmed glasses. _George._ Wilbur remembered him. 

"He obviously doesn't know anything. Let him go. Dream wouldn't be happy to hear that you were accountable for another murder." 

Niki gasped when she heard the masked man's name. The two men whipping their heads to the sound. Wilbur's palm shot up to cover her mouth and he pulled her behind a tree. 

"What the fuck was that?" Sapnap looked over to the small group of trees Wilbur and Niki were hiding behind. George scoffed. "Sapnap come on! We don't have time for this." 

Sapnap was inches away from Niki and Wilbur but quickly swiveled to his friend. "Ugh! Fine. But you owe me a drink later." Sapnap looked over to the man he was interrogating earlier. He jumped at him and the small man yelped, scurrying away. 

Sapnap laughed as George dragged him away. Leaving Wilbur and Niki looking at each other in shock. 

Dream was looking for them. This shouldn't be good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like me adding ranboo to the story line! Of course feedback and kudos are always appreciated:))


	5. Alcohol and I Love Yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur accidentally slips something out to Niki. Niki trys to ignore him for the day but her plan doesn't go so well. And what will happen when they stumble upon an old enemy? 
> 
> tw: descriptions of violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all:) so sorry for not updating sooner. ive been struggling with my mental health recently and i took some time off of this story to better myself!  
> thank you and i hope you all enjoy the new chapter have a lovely day:)

Niki woke up alone. It was still dark outside, the sun just barely touching the horizon. She frowned, feeling the warm spot that was once occupied by Wilbur now cold and bare. She decided to get up and find him. She was already awake anyways. 

The alcohol burned his throat as Wilbur downed another drink. _Wilbur never drinks._ He asked the bar tender for another glass. The man nodded, whipping one up swiftly. He chugs more of the electric drink, hissing through his teeth as it warms down his throat before placing the empty glass on the table next to him. His mouth stung from the beverage and he let out a little hiccup. He hadn't slept a wink, too anxious. Too stressed. He didn't want to have another nightmare, yet he still feels his spine chill every time he thinks about the man with the mask. 

He saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and someone sit down next to him. "Wilbur, is everything alright?" Niki's voice was layered with worry and concern. He shut his eyes tightly at her words, hoping that when he opened them she wouldn't be there. She'd be back in bed sleeping, not knowing what was going on in his mind.

But her hand still landed on his shoulder. And she was still sitting there when his eyes opened. Her eyes looked calm, but he knew there was a coat of worry in them. 

"You've been askin me that question A LOT! I'm fine! Definitely not worried about the psychopath tryin to find me!" The brunette slurred his words, taking another sip of his liquor. He looked Niki up and down, biting his lip. "You look absolutely ravishing." 

Niki smiled at him, a shocked and confused smile. He fell forward, Niki catching him against her chest. "Woah! Easy there tiger." She brought him to his feet, Wilbur stumbled almost falling to the floor but she caught him just in time. 

"Yknow," He began. Niki finally dragging him into the room after he examined every painting that was hung on the walls. "I would kiss you right now but," Wilbur burped. "I am-- heavily intoxicated. And that would just be foolish of me, wouldn't it?" 

He flopped down on the bed with a groan. Niki flopping down next to him. "I don't know why I was so scared to tell you this. Tommy teased me for it." Niki looked over at him. "Tell me what?" 

He stared deeply into her eyes. She stared back. 

"I love you, Niki." She chocked on her tongue. _What did he just say?_ "Wil-?" She spoke softly. He yawned, not even realizing he interrupted her. "Goodnight, Dear" Wilbur was on the edge of sleep. Soon falling asleep quicker then she's ever seen him before. 

_He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying._ _How could he love her?_

She fell asleep in his arms. A common thing for her. Wondering if the words he said were true. 

Those three little words. 

_____

Tommy's hands wrapped around Wilbur's ankles, dragging him to the floor. "Tommy. What the fuck." His head ached as he squinted up at the blonde. "Come on man, we're leaving." 

It didn't take long for Wilbur to meet up with the five of them. The sky was gray, a slight drizzle fell from it. Ranboo hid under Fundy's jacket that the fox boy let him borrow. The two of them got along very fast, finding a liking in each other. 

They all mounted their horses. Ready to take the journey back to L'manburg. Niki was ahead of them, she's been silent the whole morning. Obviously he was quick to notice. Wilbur watched the back of her head. Her hair moving from side to side as the horse trotted.

"So," Tommy suddenly popped up next to Wilbur. _How does he keep doing that?_ His horse keeping pace with his. "I heard you were piss drunk last night." Wilbur focused his eyes on Niki, ignoring his younger brother. 

"Hello? Earth to Wilbur?" Tommy yelled. Wilbur jumping before giving the teen his full attention. "I- uhm. Yeah." Tommy snickerd, shaking his head. A grimace formed on Wilbur's features as he looked at Tommy. "How did you know?" Tommy shrugged, hiding his smile. "I didn't. But you just told me."

Wilbur's eyes widened, his hand meeting his face with a slap. Wilbur attempted to reach over to Tommy. Push him, slap him just something. But before he could reach. _Or fall off his damn horse-_

"Pee break!" Fundy yelled over the group. "But Fundy-" Niki began. "It's raining! What about Ranboo?" It was clear that she was frustrated with the sudden stop, wanting to get back to L'manburg quickly. Worried that Dream and his goons could catch up to them if they were following the group.

"He'll be fine! Please, I need to go. Now." Niki exchanged glances with Ranboo. The half enderman boy nodding and giving permission to stop and give this poor fox boy a pee break. Niki nodded with him. "Okay," She held her finger up. "But only for a few minutes."

Fundy leapt from the horse him and Ranboo were occupying, waving for Ranboo to follow him into the bushes. He followed. 

Tommy looked over at Tubbo. Tubbo looked back. They both exchanged glances to Wilbur and Niki. Realizing they weren't speaking to each other at all this morning. With that, they made a silent plan. 

"Tommy, come with me." Tubbo beckoned the blonde. Tommy nodded, looking over towards Wilbur to be met with a panicked expression. Tommy laughed, patting the brunette on the back. "We'll be back in a jiffy, Wil." Before Wilbur could protest the two boys were already racing towards the bushes. 

The lanky man sighed, glancing up at Niki. Their eyes met. Niki quickly looking away. She couldn't do this. 

With a huff she jumped off her horse and stormed away with a quick pace. Wilbur thought for a moment. The voice in his head screaming at him to follow the girl. 

And so he did. 

"What's with you today?" Wilbur yelled over to her as he tried to catch up with her. She froze in her spot, turning around quickly. "What's with me? Really, Wil? That's what you say?" She barked, crossing her arms. 

He looked down at his feet. "Did- did I say something wrong? Or-" "Yes! Wilbur! You did say something. You-" She bit her tongue, refusing to let the words out. Wilbur turned his head in confusion, stepping closer to Niki. "What did I say, Niki? I assure you I didn't mean any harm towards you or anything-" He brought his hand to her cheek. She gently leaned into his touch. 

She chuckled. A dry and sarcastic chuckle. A chuckle that made his throat dry and his palms sweat. "Niki-" He began, meeting her eyes. "What did I say?"

"Last night. You-" She hesitated. "I what?" Niki chewed her lip. _Why the fuck is this so hard?_

"You said you loved me, Wil." Might as well rip the band aid off, right? 

The brunette froze. His feet felt like they were glued to the floor. "I- I did?" He swallowed. His mouth dryer than a desert. 

Niki fiddled with her fingers. "Did you- do you mean it?" Wilbur looked at her. His feet finally could move and his body had a mind of its own, leaning in and smashing his lips against hers. Niki let out a squeak in surprise but quickly relaxed against his lips. 

They broke apart from each other. Wilbur leaning his forehead against hers. "Yes. Yes I mean it Niki. I'm in love with you, and it feels fantastic." It felt good to say that aloud. And sober. The smile on her face was so bright it could blind him. "I'm so in love with you too." She breathed, connecting their lips in another kiss. 

"I see you two made up!" Tubbo hollered from behind them. Tommy standing next to him with his signature shit eating grin, fist pumping the air in triumph. Fundy and Ranboo dancing around the two boys, singing a song they didn't know the words to. 

Wilbur and Niki laughed, walking back to the group of boys hand in hand. The rain cleared up, much to Ranboo's liking. He attempted to return the jacket back to Fundy. Not needing it to protect him from the gloomy weather. 

Fundy shook his head. "No no. You keep it." Ranboo smiled, hugging the fox boy and saying his thank yous. 

Mud covered the dirt path along the luscious forest. Tommy sighed at the thought of cleaning the horses. He hated doing that. 

"Look!" Tubbo pointed ahead. All of them turned their heads to be greeted with the sight of L'manburgs sturdy walls in the distance. Wilbur smiled and looked over to Niki, she smiled back. 

_At last._ After a stressful couple of days they finally arrive home. No stress. No worries. Just him, Niki and the boys. 

Not quite. 

"Wil." Niki gasped, grabbing his shoulder suddenly. He looked up at the blonde, worry stricken his face. "What? What's the matter?" She pointed a shaky hand towards L'manburgs entrance. 

They were so close.

The masked man stood there menacingly. His two goons on either side of him. Wilbur froze with wide eyes, looking over to Tommy. The boy was unsheathing his sword, ready for battle. 

Wilbur signaled him to stand down as he hopped off his horse. "Everyone stay behind me. Now." The four boys scrambled behind the tall man. While Niki joined his side. 

"Oh Wilbur! Long time no see, old friend!" Dream cheered, stabbing his sword into the mud and using it to support his balance. The man looked down right terrifying. 

"I'm not your friend, Dream. Leave my land. You're not welcomed here." Dream laughed. The same dry menacing laugh. Wilbur stood his ground. 

"Says who?" The smile was evident in his voice. "You and your little band of misfits? Yeah, I don't think so." With a move of his hand Sapnap stepped forward, a soon to be lit match in his hand. Wilbur was only now realizing the pile of supplies in the puddles of mud. A chill went down his spine. 

Dream grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the pile, tossing it to Sapnap. The man popped off the lid, pouring it onto the supplies. Wilbur finally understand what the masked man's intentions were and he charged towards the man with the bandana having no plan at all he just had to stop Sapnap from destroying all they had. Before the brunette could reach him though, Dream intervened and swiftly swung his fist across his face. Wilbur barley caught himself as he stumbled to the side. He felt Dream grab a hold of his shoulders and bring his knee hard into his abdomen. Wilbur plummeted to the ground, doubling over in pain with a strangled cough.

"Wil!" A alarmed yell erupted from behind him suddenly. The voice made his heart sink to the earth's core. He turned to see Niki charging towards Sapnap. But as she neared closer Sapnap pulled her by the waist, restraining her as she struggled to break free from the man's grasp. 

"Let go of her, you bastard!" Adrenaline filled Wilbur's veins as he stood up, spitting out blood. 

But it happened all too fast. 

A shadow toward over him and he felt hands wrap around his shoulder and cold hard metal pierce his skin. Wilbur gasped as the sword thrusted through his cold skin.

"When will you ever learn, Wilbur Soot?" 

The agony of the situation sets in and he let out a strangled cry. Collapsing to his knees, his cries silenced by the shortness of his breath. He looked around him, hearing the muffled cries of his family. Tears slid down his face as his eyes met Nikis. Her's were paralyzed with shock. 

He fixated his vision to Niki, head roaring. 

The last thing he feels before everything goes dark is Nikis hands on his skin. 

"WILBUR!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the cliff hanger mate


	6. It's Never Just Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream harshly injures Wilbur, Niki is the one to tend to his wound. And according to Tommy, it seems like he has more then just a stab wound.

Wilbur let out a loud gasp as the cold blade pierces his skin with one swift motion. The agony within him settled in and he screamed, collapsing to his knees. His cries silenced at the shortness of his breath and tears slid down his face as his eyes widened paralyzed with shock. 

"WILBUR NO!" He hears Niki scream. Was that Niki? Everything was blurred and unfocused. 

Wilbur felt his back collide with the ground and hands touch his skin. "Wilbur, please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." He fixates his eyes on Niki's face. _Stay. Stay strong not only for yourself. But for her._

His head roared as he heard the other screams of the four boys. Tommy was suddenly at his side. Tubbo Fundy and Ranboo all huddled behind him looking terrified. 

He didn't know where Dream and his goons went. But he honestly could care less. If he was to die right now, he didn't want to die worrying about things that didn't matter. What mattered was the woman holding him and his family. 

"Hey, N-Niki." He spit out, blood falling from the corner of his mouth. His shaky hand met her cheek. Niki couldn't speak. She held back tears. Wilbur hated it, he hated seeing her like that. And he was the cause of it. 

"We're gonna save you, Wil." Tommy cried, hoisting Wilbur up and slinging his arm over his shoulder. Niki grabbed his other arm, doing the same.

The only thing he felt was the searing pain in his lower abdomen and he quietly hissed through his teeth. His vision blurred and before he could protest everything went black. 

\----------

Tubbo helped Niki lay Wilbur down onto his bed. His sheets surely will be ruined with his own blood. Niki looked at the unconscious brunette in front of her. She just now realized how terrible the wound was. 

The woman had to hold the sob threatening to escape her lips. She had to stay strong for the four boys. They looked terrified. Apart from Tommy who had no emotion, she knew he wanted to do anything he could to help her. 

Tommy sent the three other boys out of the room, telling them he'll call one of them in if they needed it. 

"Tommy I need you to grab me all the towels we have. I need to stop the bleeding." She ordered the teenager as she leaned forward to peel off Wilbur's blood stained shirt and jacket. 

The tall blonde was quickly at her side. Holding a pile of towels in his grasp. "These are all we have. Dream took so much." His voice held back tears. It sounded angry and sorrowful. 

Niki thanked him. "It'll do. Thank you, Tommy." She asked him to find any supplies left over. Tommy nodded. "I'll go look."

"Wait you took his shirt off?" Tommy swallowed. Niki looked at him confused. "Of course I did how else am I supposed to stop the bleeding?"

The bleeding stopped. _Thank god it did._ At this rate she thought her hands would permanently be dyed red. It hurt. It really fucking hurt to see the man she loved in pain like this. Even when he was unconscious he squirmed and groaned, his face scrunching up in agony. "We're lucky," Tommy began, handing her the needed supplies. "I think this is enough to tend to his wound." He looked down at her hands, frowning at the blood. Like it was an enemy he had to slay. Maybe some way it was, she has yet to figure that out. 

"I'll let you get to work." His hand landed on her shoulder. "In the mean time I'll go grab some hot water and check on the others." Niki smiled, tears pricking her eyes. She was surprised over how much this boy could care for his brother. She hugged him tight, letting out a small sob "Thats very kind of you, Tommy. Thank you." The boy nodded, giving her a smile. "It's no problem. I'll be out here if you need anything." And with a slam of the door she got to work on her lovers wound.

Wilbur still had a pulse. That was something. But his breathing was short and raggedy. That wasn't something good. 

Niki pulled a chair next to the bed, slumping her body into the seat. She was exhausted. After hours of stitching and healing wounds and _everything._ She was finished. Niki didn't dare to look down at her arms and hands, knowing they were _yknow,_ not the color her hands were a few hours ago. 

Wilbur layed silent in the new sheets Niki recently changed. Every now and then a deep breath in from him would be heard but that was it. She traced his features with her eyes. His nose. His eyes. His lips. Oh how desperately she wanted those chocolate brown eyes that were dangerously dark to open and meet hers. And she wanted his nose to scrunch up in laughter every time a joke was cracked. And his lips to meet hers warm and passionately. 

Her eyes fell shut, wanting to sleep. _Begging to sleep._ But the bedroom door swung open and there the tall enderman teenager stood. "So sorry if I woke you, Niki." She looked over to the boy in the doorway, shaking her head. "No it's alright, Ranboo. Did you need anything?" Ranboos face lightened as he remembered what he was going to say. 

"Tommy fixed you up some hot water to clean yourself. He was wondering when you will be using that. It'll get cold soon." The boy rambled as his gaze lowered to his feet over the creaky floor boards.

Niki smiled. "I'll be out in a minute, Ranboo. Thank you." The boy nodded his head, returning a smile. 

As soon as the sound of the door shutting she rose to her feet. Her stomach ached when she looked over at Wilbur. She grasped his hand, his palm was cold, but still just the right amount of warm. "I'm so sorry, Wil. I'm so so sorry." Niki fell to her knees as she hid her face in his limp hand. And suddenly all of her self control is gone. She breaks down, crying.

Her shoulders racked with sobs as she kissed his hand. Begging him to be okay. To at least hear 'I love you' one more time. Her throat constricts as her eyes filled with tears and her breathing going uneven. 

She tries to rein in her senses. Taste, touch. The acid in her mouth clings to her taste buds and she recoils from Wilbur's hand and rushes to the bathroom. The feeling of vomit creeping up her throat as she grips the edge of the sink. 

Smell and sight. She looks down at her shaky hands the smell of salt is the only thing in her nose and she gags. 

Hearing. She jumps to the sink, fumbling with the facet handle. Niki listens to the rush of the water. Splashing the cold substance on her heating face. She trys to control her breathing. The unnatural wheezing from her throat makes her cringe. 

The sudden urge to scream bubbles to the surface as she grips her hair, trying to calm her violent thoughts. Wilbur was always there to comfort her when things like this happened. But his warm embrace wasn't there for her this time. 

_Distract yourself._

She thinks of a field of flowers, Wilbur and her lying in the middle. She thinks of warm weather and soft rain. She thinks of Wilbur's embrace and his warm hand to hold. Her mind slows, her thoughts freezing as she slid to the floor. _It'll be okay._ She reassured herself. 

But she's not even sure what that means anymore. 

A hand landed gently on her shoulder, pulling her into welcoming arms. "It's okay, Niki. Everything is going to be okay." Tommy's small voice comforted her. She silently cried into his chest, clutching onto him for dear life. 

The two of them sat there for awhile after Niki calmed down. When Tommy helped her rise to her feet again she pulled him into a constricting hug. Thanking him over and over again. He silently pulled her out of the small washroom. He wanted to leave that bedroom as soon as possible but something pulled him back. It wasn't Niki. 

Guilt. A poison. He felt it spreading in his veins, reaching for his heart. Invisible hands grab at his wrists and hold him down. He can't get up. The sadness it overwhelms him. Tommy doesn't cry, tears don't fall from his face. He was taught at a young age that sadness wasn't a good emotion. So he held back the tears and swallowed the sobs. Replaced the feeling of emptiness with anger and rage. 

All his life his father told him to 'suck it up'. Well, he doesn't call that man his father any more. Wilbur basically raised him. 

"I'm going to kill Dream for what he did." Tommy clenched his fists, violently whispering through his teeth. He looked down at his brother's weak and fragile form, placing a shaky hand on his forearm. 

"I'll leave you two alone, yeah?" Tommy nodded, quickly shooting her a small comforting smile. Niki exited the room slowly, making her way past the compact dining area and out the front door.

She rounded the side of the small house and found the tub of water that Tommy left for her, thoroughly washing her hands and getting rid of the blood stains.

Niki let out a yelp in surprise when she saw the small fox boy sitting behind her, his head in his hands. 

The small noise made him look up at her. His tear stricken face was evident as Fundy sniffles, wiping his eyes. 

"Hi." Was all he muttered. His voice was small and quiet. His head slowly lowered to his wobbly handles as he fidgeted with his jacket sleeve. Niki approached him, crouching down to his height on the ground. 

"Hey Fundy-" "Can you sit with me?" Fundy cut her off. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Niki quick to silence him before he could apologize. 

Without a word being uttered, she sat down next to him. His head quick to lean on her shoulder. She returned the gesture by laying her head on his.

They didn't speak, both finding comfort in each other's presence. They didn't know how long they sat there, but in all honesty they didn't care. 

They felt.. calm. 

But eventually Fundy moved from the spot on her shoulder, looking over to her and giving her a quick hug before standing. They didn't need to say goodbyes, they just nodded to each other. She watched as Fundy walked further away from her, retiring to his own house for the night. 

The sun was setting as she went back inside, the cold air pricking at her skin. When she entered Wilbur's quarters Tommy was no where to be seen. Frowning, she took a seat next to the bed, grabbing Wilbur's hand. 

The silence was ear-piercing. 

Suddenly, Wilbur shifted in his bed, groaning and slipping out incoherent words. Niki's head snapped towards the brunette, leaning closer to him. 

His words sounded like straight gibberish. But a few words she could understand. "Niki.." Wilbur breathed out. "Yes, Wil. I'm here it's me." She brought his hand up to her face, placing his palm on her cheek. Reassuring him that she was there. 

His eyes barely opened. She only caught a glimpse of those chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. She could only wait for them to meet hers again. Wilbur spoke, his words messy and slurred. 

"I love you, Niki. No woman as amazing as you would love a man like me." He laughed. Well, it wasn't a laugh more of a raggedy deep breath. But it was something, right? 

He was delirious. Niki loved him more than life itself and she hopes he knows that. Does he know that? Niki leaned into his hand, kissing his palm gently. "I love you so much, Wil." She choked out. But he couldn't hear her, already slipping unconscious once again. His hand falling from her cheek.

She sat there. Dumbstruck.

Niki exited the room, shutting the door quietly. It was late. The sun long forgotten under the horizon. 

"Hey." Tommy greeted. Niki didn't think, not even looking at him and exchanging a hello. She froze, turning around to look at the blonde. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She sat down next to him. He shrugged, shoulders slumped. "Couldn't sleep." 

Niki nodded. Silence falling on top of them like a weighted blanket. She quickly turned to him. "Wil told me something." Tommy's head snapped to look at her. "He's awake?" She shook her head. "No not now. He was barely conscious when he spoke to me." Tommy frowned, looking down at his lap. "Well what did he say?"

She hesitated. Looking up at the ceiling before speaking. "He said that no woman like me could ever love a man like him." She chewed her lip. "What does he mean, Tommy? Has something like that happened before?" 

Tommy looked at her, nodding. "He's not usually like that. He loves you Niki, truly." She turned her head in confusion. "But?" "But he has a tendency to not depend on others, doesn't need anyone to stay and doesn't let himself be vulnerable."

Her gaze landed on her lap. She picked at her skin waiting for Tommy to continue. "He's set up boundaries. Because people have lied to him changed their minds and then left him." He clenched his fists. "Those bastards didn't know a thing about him. He was cacautious, careful, analytical. But there's something different about him when he's with you." 

She looked back up at him again. "Oh really? What's that?" Tommy thought for a moment, collecting his words. 

"With you, he seems.. naked. You tore down every wall he put up, and he's grown attached to the idea of having you around. I don't think he believes you love him as much as he loves you." Niki was speechless. "That's crazy," She breathed. "I always thought the he couldn't love someone like me.." Her face was emotionless. 

_It's more than love._ She thought. __It was the endless feeling of falling into complete safety, it was looking at the world and knowing he saw the same world she did. It's never just love.

Niki was pulled back to reality by the sound of Tommy's yawn. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's time to head to bed, yeah? Thanks for the talk, Tommy." 

They exchanged their goodnights and good night hugs. Niki cleaned a few dishes before heading to bed, slipping next to Wilbur and curling herself into his chest. 

"Please wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me incorporating my trauma into this story.. anyways kudos are very pogchamp and some feedback wouldn't be so bad!:D hope you enjoyed


	7. Fire Flies and Memory Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki hasn't been taking this whole thing all too well. As a solution, she drowns herself in work. Ranboo watches her suffer, he wants to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!

Clouds were always mesmerizing. Fundy could get lost in them. He loved relaxing on the grass and gazing up at them, figuring out the shapes of the fluffy specters. 

"A rabbit!" "A cat!" "Tommy!" 

Fundy pointed to a obscure cloud right above them. It casted a shadow on top of the boys, making their surroundings inky and dark. Tommy scoffed. "Me? That looks nothing like me!" The blonde pouted, his arms crossed. Tubbo jabbed his best friend in the gut. "Looks more like a poo if you ask me." Ranboo laughed with Tubbo, the two of them quick to understand the joke. 

Fundy grabbed his stomach with laughter as Tommy's eye brows raised. He understood the joke. The blonde slowly looked over to the fox boy. A venomous glare in his eyes. Fundy froze. 

"Why you little-" Fundy yelped in laughter as Tommy leaped forward in hopes of catching his nephew. But Fundy was quick to react, jumping up swiftly and bolting away. 

"Get back here you little shit!" Tommy yelled as he chased after Fundy. Fundy's high pitched laughter echoed through the walls of L'manburg as he desperately ran away from Tommy. 

Ranboo chuckled at the two boys running in the field. "It's nice here." He spoke aloud with a nod of his head. Tubbo smiled, chuckling with him. "Yeah, it really is." 

The tall boy looked over to Wilbur's home. He spotted Niki walking out of the front door holding a basket of washed clothing, presuming that she was going to hang them on the clothing line. She waved at him when their eyes met, he waved back. 

"How do you think Wilbur is doing?" Ranboo asked Tubbo, turning towards him. Tubbo shrugged as he picked at the grass under them. "I don't know. Tommy's the only one who's seen him." The boy barely whispered. "I hope he's okay." Ranboo nodded, silently agreeing with his friend. 

Wilbur has been unconscious for nearly a week and a half now. Only then and there has he just barely woken up. Even then he can't even form words. Niki doesn't let anyone see him. Other than Tommy, but he helps her with taking care of Wilbur. Feeding, cleaning, washing etc. 

Niki hasn't seemed like well- Niki lately. She's been quiet and has kept everything to herself. Ranboo noticed that she tends to care more about others than herself. He's offered help, knowing she needed a helping hand. But every time he would ask she would decline his offer. 

Tommy says that's just the way she is. But he knows it's not.

"Put me down!" Fundy screamed as Tommy threw the small fox boy over his shoulder. Tommy laughed loudly as the boy on his shoulder screamed with laughter. The blonde flipped Fundy into his arms. "Put me down, please." Fundy pleaded, giving him fake puppy eyes. 

Tommy shrugged. "Okay." A yelp came from Fundy as he fell from Tommy's arms and into the lake in front of then with a splash. Tommy erupted in laughter, throwing his head back as he gasped for air. 

Fundy stared at the blonde boy standing over him. With a huff he stood up abruptly, his hat that was resting on top of his head now floated in the water near his knees. He was soaked. 

Tommy continued his laughing fit, hunching over to gain his breath. "Are you done?" Fundy asked, his eyebrows raised in fake annoyance. Tommy held a finger up to quickly silence the boy. He took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm done now- HEY!" Tommy let out a gasp as Fundy grabbed his shirt, dragging him into the water next to him. 

Tubbo pointed towards Tommy and collapsed with laughter, kicking his feet towards the sky as his back made contact with the grass. 

Tommy's head slowly rose from the waters surface, spitting out water with a strangled cough. His sopping wet hair flopped in front of his face and obscured his vision. "Looking good, Tommy!" Tubbo yelled as he barked with laughter. 

Fundy firmly smacked the back of his head. "You dumbass! I could've drowned!" The boy stepped out of the lake, twisting his soaked hat and watching the water drip from the article of clothing. 

Tommy scoffed with a smile. "The only way you could've drowned was if you didn't know how to swim-" Fundy hid his face in embarrassment. Tommy grinned. "Wait. Wait wait wait. You don't know how to swim?" Fundy shrugged, trying to change the subject. No. He didn't know how to swim. No one ever taught him. There was never time to. 

Trying to change the subject, Fundy snickerd. "It doesn't matter." His hand met the back of Tommy's head again, provoking the blonde to swiftly stand up. "I've told you to stop doing that." "If you want me to stop you gotta catch me first." 

And so their chasing continued. 

Niki observed from afar. She chuckled as she watched the two boys pursue each other across the luscious green field, Tubbo quickly joined in on the chase and helped Fundy tackle Tommy to the ground. 

She laughed as Tommy's over dramatic yelling echoed across the field and he thrashed in Tubbo's arms. Her glance trailed to the lanky boy sitting not to far away from her. 

Niki liked Ranboo. He's loud at times, just like the rest of the boys. But he seems more calmer than the others. More quiet. He kept a lot to himself. Always rotated the conversation whenever it landed on him. He's told her that he doesn't remember much about his past. "It's all just a blur." He says.

A boy who doesn't know where he's from. Doesn't know any family members or friends. Doesn't even know his past. She thought it was strange. Not weird. Just, strange. 

She wanted to help him. Maybe help him remember at least something. Ever since she layed eyes on him in that abandoned building, shaking in fear with little to no memory on how he got there. She wanted to help him. Because that's just the way she is. 

And with that, an idea popped into her head. 

____

"Tommy! Catch!" Tubbo hollered from across the kitchen. Tommy immediately looked up from his seat in the dining chair he was occupying, just in time to catch the candy bar that was hurling towards his face. 

"Woah, nice catch!" Tubbo complimented, clapping his hands together repeatedly. Tommy took his friends compliments, bowing with his body inclining forward. He tossed the bar to Fundy. The fox boy not too quick to catch it like his uncle did. It fell to the ground in no time at all. 

Fundy frowned, picking up the treat and looking down at it unenthusiastically. Tommy rolled his eyes with a smile, grabbing the bar from his paws. "Okay," The blonde began, changing his position in his seat to face Fundy. "Stand back there. Someones gotta teach you how to catch." Fundy's canines stuck out of his lip as he smiled, his tail wagging frantically. 

"Thanks, Tommy!" Fundy cheered as he jumped up and down, his paws making little clicks as they collided with the floor boards. "Yeah yeah. Go stand over there." Tommy pointed behind the boy. He gently pushed him to the place he wanted. 

"Ready?" Tommy asked, holding the foil covered treat in his hand as he was preparing to throw it. Fundy nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm ready!" 

The bar flew through the air, hurling towards Fundy. He backed up, hitting his back against a table behind him. He held his hands up, waiting for gravity to bring the candy back down. It fumbled in his hands but he grabbed hold of it. He caught it. 

"I did it! I caught it!" Fundy cheered as he danced around. "Yeah you did! That was a great catch!" Tommy yelled, standing up and grabbing Fundy, hoisting him into the air. The three others cheered with enthusiasm as Tommy set him back on the floor. He ruffled his hair, "Good job, Fundy." The fox boy adorned a toothy grin as his tail shook his whole body in excitement. 

His smile looked down at the item in his hand. He held it up in front of his face, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he carefully ripped the wrapper off, trying to keep it in one piece. Once the wrapper was shed from the bar he measured two even pieces, sticking his piece in his mouth and the other he handed to Tommy. The blonde smiled as he took the treat from Fundy's paw, silently thanking him. 

The sun retired for the night, falling asleep under the horizon and letting the moon have it's shift. Ranboo watched the crescent shape in the sky from a window where he comfortably perched. His eyes glued to it, as if he was having a never ending staring contest with the astronomical body. 

"Hey Ranboo," Niki greeted from behind him. Her voice was hushed and monotone, sounding like no one had to hear her except for him. Even then, no one was in the room. The three other boys moved their party to Tubbo and Tommy's house. Tubbo said Niki should be getting much needed rest, telling her that she was over working herself. 

He wasn't lying. 

Her droopy eyes were blood shot and dark purple circles hung under her them. Niki's face viewed emotionless as she adorned a small smile. _She looked exhausted._

Niki grew up being taught to accept that for what it is and move on without a single second thought. Let her mind trap her emotions in a small box and tuck them far far away. 

But regardless of what she displays, she isn't emotionless. She just simply feels things too deeply, and sometimes she wonders how much of it she could take. Before she ultimately collapses and doesn't have the strength to pick herself up. 

Ranboo brought her back to reality as his hand made contact with her shoulder. "You alright, Niki? You zoned out on me." Niki shook her violent thoughts out of her mind, sending the boy in front of her a reassuring smile. "Yeah. Yeah! Everythings fine don't worry about me." She looked down at the item in her hands, remembering why she wanted to speak with him. 

"Oh! Could you- um. Come outside with me for a second. I wanted to give you something." Ranboo nodded as he stood up from his place next to the window and followed Niki outside. 

The chirp of crickets and creaky floor boards was the only thing they could hear when they exited the house and stood on the porch. Other than the faint sound of three boys screaming and laughing. They both silently decided to ignore that one. 

Niki gestured him to sit down on one of the seats in front of them, the boy quickly looking down and squatting into the chair. Niki sat right next to him. 

"So," The blonde began, frantically running her hands through the strands of her hair. Ranboo sat there patiently, waiting for her to continue. 

"I recall you telling me that you had trouble remembering things and I really wanted to help you out so," She ran her hands along the newly made leather book in her lap, raising it up and handing it to Ranboo. The boy took it with a confused glance. Niki noticed. "It's a- it's a memory book! If you ever have a moment you want to remember or you remember something from your past just jot it down in there."

Ranboo took the item in his hands carefully. He traced the corners of the book in awe. She made this. For him. "No one has ever done this for me before. Thank you." He barely mumbled. He wondered if she heard him. Wondered if the crickets or floor boards were louder than him and more dominant than his own voice. 

"It's no problem. We're you're family now, and I want you to feel welcomed here." She heard him. 

Niki was about to add something but Ranboo cut her off as he lunged forward and engulfed her into a hug. He thanked her again. And again, and again and again. Until it sounded like gibberish he thanked her. 

She pulled away from the warm hug with a laugh. "You're very welcome." Niki continued to giggle. 

After a few minutes they both settled down and relaxed into their seats. They watched fireflies dance around the luscious green field that was once consumed by yelling and laughter. The small insects illuminated the inky black grass. Bestowing it's true rich green color. 

The air was silent, not punctured by a barking laugh or direct voices. The house to their left that was earlier filled with light and laughter, now dark and quiet. Everything seems to stand still when it's pitch black outside. 

"Me and Wil used to catch fireflies in this field." Niki hid her faint smile in her palm. "We'd keep them in jars and use them as torches. Tommy hated us when we did that." Her laugh sounded genuine and sincere. She stared into the black abyss in front of them. She could practically hear his laugh looming over her. 

Ranboo glanced over at her. His eyes caught sight of the single tear that fell down her cheek. He heard a sniffle and before he knew it Niki was wiping rapid tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't be seeing me like this." Ranboo shook his head, reassuring her that everything was alright. "No no it's fine. Don't worry." 

_Help her you idiot._

"I uhm. I haven't experienced what you're going through but that doesn't mean I won't help you with it. You helped me so why can't I help you." Niki laughed in between her cries, wiping more tears away. "That's not necessary, Ranboo. I'm fine-" "No you're not." 

Both of them froze at the sudden seriousness in his voice. Ranboo cringed and hid his face in his palm. "Ohh Prime. I'm sorry Niki I didn't mean it to sound that way." Niki shrugged with a sigh. "No you're right. I'm not fine." She chuckled dryly.

"Ever since I watched the love of my life get stabbed in the stomach. _Watched him suffer_. I've never been fine." She shook her head, dropping her face in her hands. "Far from fine." 

Ranboo didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her. Truly, he really did. But he doesn't know what to do in situations like this. He's never been in one. 

Instead of speaking he just pulled Niki into his arms. She fell into his embrace without any thought at all. "I miss him. Even though he's here and alive. I miss him." Ranboo patted her back, reassuring her. "He'll be alright. I promise you. He's awoken many times, I bet you he'll be on his feet in no time at all." He pulled back from the hug, meeting her eyes. 

"But you need to promise me to stop over working yourself. You need sleep, Niki." Ranboo sounded genuinely concerned as he spoke. Niki nodded, wiping a rouge tear away. "I promise. Thank you, Ranboo." He smiled, nodding his head. 

"Have a good night, Niki. Sleep well." Ranboo said his goodbye, his last world swallowed by a yawn. Niki smiled, standing up next to him. "You too."

The two of them said their goodbyes, giving each other one more hug before hiding in their homes for the night. When Niki shut the door behind her she ran her hands down her face with a yawn. She really was exhausted. 

Before heading to bed she grabbed a small cup from the wooden counter top, pouring cold water into the chalice. Niki trudged to the bedroom door, sliding it open with ease. 

The cup that was resting in her hands, was now dropped to the floor. Soaking the floor boards under her feet. A gasp left her mouth as she saw Wilbur sitting up and groaning, his hands wrapped around his stomach.

"Wil..?" "Niki..?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! thank you so much for nearly 1000 hits and 100 kudos!!! THAT'S NUTS!! and thank you all for the support on this story:)) ly all


End file.
